


Mau?

by kinokon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Kinochin mau kucium?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Murasakibara Atsushi adalah bagian dari Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk bersenang-senang, tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil atau didapat dari cerita ini.

 

Si kepala jelaga itu melebarkan pupilnya untuk sesaat. Seumur-umur, belum pernah ada yang menanyakan persetujuannya untuk dicium. Semua orang main labrak wajahnya seperti barang diskonan yang bisa dipegang-pegang seenaknya.  
Ia sudah menghapus ayahnya dari daftar minta izin cium sejak usia belia. Pasalnya, jika tidak diizinkan mencucup bibir, pria itu tidak akan mau berangkat kerja dan malah merepotkan manajernya. Sang ayah berdalih jika ciuman anaknya adalah lucky item sekaligus penyemangat. Ketimbang menyusahkan, Kino lebih baik mengalah saja.  
Kagami yang dulu mendekatinya bahkan tidak butuh persetujuan Kino. Pemuda Amerika itu terlalu beringas untuk dihalangi. Ditambah perbedaan fisik dan kekuatan mereka, si kecil hanya bisa pasrah ketika didekap hingga sesak napas.  
Namun paksa-memaksa sepertinya tidak ada dalam kamus kasih sayang sang penanya. Atsushi selalu memberi jarak yang cukup bagi Kino untuk menghindar jika tidak mau. Meski itu hanya cium lucu di ujung hidung atau kecup sayang di dahi.  
"Mau."  
Pemuda bongsor itu tak repot bergeser, ia hanya mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Kino. Sekali, hanya menempel singkat seperti stempel dan bantal tinta. Tanpa sempat terpikir ada rasa apa di bibir yang agak kering itu.  
"Lagi, mau?"  
Kepala jelaga itu mengangguk. Untuk yang kedua, ia agak membuka mulut. Kepala Atsushi sedikit dimiringkan sebelum menempelkan bibir ke celah kecil yang Kino buat.   
Atsushi menangkup pipi tembamnya— atau lebih tepatnya memegang kepala— sambil bergerak pelan. Rasanya seperti digelitiki ketika rasa karamel menyebar perlahan di rongga mulutnya. Ini lucu, Kino tidak ingat jika mereka makan kue karamel atau keripik rasa madu mentega.  
 _Tak!_  
Kino nyaris membuka mata, rasa hangat mendadak menjalari seluruh bagian wajahnya. Tepat saat itu, Atsushi menyudahi ciuman mereka. Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir lembab Kino sebelum berkata bahwa ia harus pulang sekarang.  
"Hati-hati."  
Atsushi mengangguk, pemuda itu masih sempat menatap iris amber gelap milik lawan bicaranya sebelum membuka pintu. "Sampai ketemu besok."  
Kino ambruk, sesaat setelah pintu ditutup. Cuping telinganya serasa terbakar saat ia menekan bibir dengan tangan kiri. Dalam rongga mulutnya, ada sekotak permen karamel yang diberikan Atsushi barusan.

 

  
17.18

12.11.16


End file.
